Dismissal, Destruction, and Devotion
by Mystia
Summary: Beck leaves Jade and she's left to deal with it the only way she knows how: destruction. Tori is the only one willing to comfort Jade. Just how will things go? Yeah, summary fail, just read it. No longer just a two shot, I'm not sure where this is going
1. Chapter 1

"You son of a bitch!" A loud crashing sound was soon followed by my own scream. Yet another one of Beck's pictures lie on the floor; the glass shattered the instant it hit the floor. I don't know how many of his things I've trashed in the short amount of time I've been here. All I do know is that I'm glad he and his parents are out of town. He was always such a coward; he dumps me and then goes on vacation; go figure. I was pissed and needed to blow off some steam. What better way than by breaking into his RV and trashing everything in sight. I'm not doing this out of revenge or out of jealously for the gank he left me for. I'm doing this because I want to. He wasted two years of my life and this is the only way I can get back at him.

Just thinking about him is pissing me off even more. Without looking I slam my fist into the nearest object. Said object just so happened to be a mirror which shattered from the impact sending sharp, jagged shards of glass into my hand. Mother of god that hurts! Lovely, now I'm bleeding like hell. The jerk isn't even here, yet he still finds a way to hurt me. Okay, even I have to admit, that was a stretch. This is my own fault; and I should probably stop the bleeding.

"Damn, I can't find any rags anywhere. Well, guess I'll use one of his shirts, not like I give a damn about it." I snatched up one of Beck's shirts from the floor and wrapped my hand in it. Now what should I do? Guess I could just sit down and try and calm myself a bit more.

Using my hand that wasn't bleeding like crazy I shoved random items off of the bed. Sitting down I nearly shudder; to think I had gotten so close to "giving myself to him" on this very bed. People always think that Beck is a sweet innocent guy. Yeah right; dude's a total perv and a jerk. Great, I'm pissing myself off again. I just need to relax and-

I hear this loud bang; someone's beating on the door. Who the hell would be here? Forget that, what am I gonna do if I get caught in here? Looking around frantically I see that there's nowhere for me to hide. I'm totally screwed. Before I can even stand up, the door flies open; why hadn't I locked it back? I'm such an idiot. Preparing myself for the worst I instinctively tense all of my muscles; this can't end well.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Not the voice I expected. Looking up quickly I stare, in utter shock, at none other than Tori Vega. What is Vega doing here?

"What's it matter to you? And why exactly are YOU here anyway?" I feel all of my anger seeping out of me again and I want to hit something. I'd rather not screw up my other hand so I just grit my teeth.

"You looked really upset when you left school, so I asked Cat if she knew what was up with you. She said that you mumbled something about going to Beck's. I wanted to make sure you were okay so, here I am." She spoke nervously as she glanced around the room, I had REALLY trashed the place; good, that was the plan.

"Once again; what's it to you?" She flinches at the anger in my voice like I'm going to hit her or something. She may put up a pretty brave front around everyone else, but get her alone and Vega is just a scared little bunny. Guess I'm the fox that's always hunting her down. Whoa, where did that come from? It's not like I know her that well, today is just messing with my head way too much.

"Look Jade, like it or not you're my friend, I care about you and-" Her words cut off and her face went pale. Confused, I follow her gaze until I'm staring at my busted up hand. It's bled through the shirt I had wrapped it in and now blood was dripping from it. Great, just what I needed, major bleeding. "Jade, what happened?" With caring in her voice she knelt down onto the floor and carefully grasped my hand. For some odd reason I let her; I let Vega get away with more personal contact than I should. As she unwraps my hand I nonchalantly answer her question;

"I got pissed and accidentally punched that mirror over there." Using my other hand I pointed to the broken mirror, only a few shards were still held by its frame. She looks up at me; worry and fear have taken over her usually bright eyes. There I go again thinking weird things about Vega; maybe I've lost more blood than I thought I had.

"Well, it looks like most of the bleeding has stopped, but some these cuts are pretty deep. You want me to drive you to the hospital?" Like hell I'd want to go to the hospital! I'd get pinned for "self-abuse" or whatever they call it. I yank my hand from hers; I don't need her care or her pity.

"Just leave me the hell alone Vega. I don't need your help. I don't need anyone." That last part comes out as a broken whisper and I don't know why. I feel a hot stinging pain in my eyes like I'm about to start crying. What's wrong with me all of a sudden?

She stands up and I'm thinking, hoping, she's going to leave, but she doesn't. She sits down next to me on the bed. She's close, way too close. I don't want to be near her like this, yet I can't get myself to move. I don't understand what's going on with me and it's scaring the hell out of me.

"Jade, talk to me; it's not good for you to sit and seethe like this. I don't like seeing you this upset." She's giving me that look again, like seeing me like this is breaking her heart or something. I've confided in her before, I guess I can handle doing it again. But there's no way in hell I'm gonna look at her while I talk, that would just be too much. That would mean that I fully trust her, trust her to see the emotions that I know will cross over my face, let her see how hard all of this is for me. I can't let her see me that weak, not after the last time; once was enough.

"It's pretty simple; Beck dumped me and then went on vacation with his parents to Canada. Oh, and he took his new gank of a girlfriend with him." She started to speak but I held up my hand; "Let me finish. I came here to calm myself, I figure if he's gonna treat me like trash I may as well do the same to him. And the only thing I could think to do was to trash his place. It's not like I've got a fall back to throw in his face to show that I don't care. But I'm not like that, I don't play with people's hearts just for the fun of it; I'm not like him." I feel myself getting angrier and, for some reason, depressed. Why? I wasn't sad about Beck, I was just pissed; so what's making me feel this way?

"What do you mean he plays with people's hearts? What did he do?"

"It's not what he did, it's what he kept trying to do!" I punched the bed with my good hand causing Tori to jump in fear. She's way too skittish. "Calm down Vega, I'm not gonna hit you." My own voice sounded odd to me, softer, calming. I just don't get this but I feel like it's got something to do with her.

"Sorry for being jumpy, I'm just…nervous I guess. I've had a lot on my mind lately…" She trails off, her voice laden with sadness and longing. I'm tempted to ask her what she means but she speaks again before I have the chance. "But I'm fine; you continue with what you were saying." She rushes through her slight command obviously trying to get the attention away from herself. In a way she's like me; if she doesn't want to talk about something, she's not gonna talk about it. It's one of those small things I respect about her, not that she knows. As far as she knows, I hate her. But recently I don't know how I feel about anything anymore.

"Right, where was I? Oh yeah, Beck being a total perv and such." She gives me this look of confusion so I continue. "He would constantly try to push me to do certain…Things with him, things I don't want to do with any guy." I glance over just in time to see her blush which is actually a good look for her. The slight red tent on her cheeks helps to bring out that burning ember colour in her eyes and makes them even brighter. Wait, what? Where the hell is all of this coming from? It's like I can't stop noticing how…How pretty she is. No, that's not the right word. Beautiful, like a goddess of some Greek myth that was never seen by human eyes. Dear god, this is making me sound gay. Well, it's not like I've never been curious about other girls before. Honestly, after the day I've had, I'd be more than happy to swear off guys forever. Not where all of this should be going but I just can't shut my thoughts up.

"Jade? You okay?" Her voice brings me out of my thoughts and I realize I've been looking in her eyes while thinking to myself. Well, this is awkward.

"Yeah, just thinking about something." I can't look away, it's like her eyes are holding mine in some kind of spell. This is weird, I'm supposed to hate her but it's like all of that hate is fading out of me and being replaced by something else. But what is it?

I feel the bed shift a bit and notice she's moving closer to me. What is she- Okay, what the hell? She's…Hugging me. Like full on; her arms are tightly wrapped around me, her left hand resting on the small of my back and her right hand on the back of my head causing me to rest my chin on her shoulder. She speaks in a low whisper;

"You're crying." I blink and feel the tears slide down my cheeks. I lose all self-control at this point. I'm hugging her back, tighter than I should be, enough to hurt her but she doesn't complain. I take in a rough, ragged breath and start sobbing. I can't stop myself. I don't know why I'm crying like this, why I'm hugging her back. I just know that I feel comfort in this; the way her arms feel around me, the way she's running her left hand up and down my back in a soothing motion. "It's okay, I'm right here. I'm not gonna leave you Jade. Just let it out." Her voice is so soft, like how it changes when she sings those soft, slow love songs that I just love hearing from her. Again I have those weird thoughts about her. I've never felt like this with anyone. This feeling is nice though; it's warm and makes my heart race yet scares me at the same time. I feel like if I let this feeling take over I may lose myself. Who am I kidding; I've already lost myself as it is.

I don't know how long we've stayed like this; time has ceased to exist around me. All there is right now is just me in her arms. My sobbing has calmed down into gentle crying and my arms have relaxed a bit. I'm still holding her though, it's like I'm afraid she'll disappear if I let go. I don't get this though; I've never been one to get attached to people so why now? And why her? Why haven't I pushed her away? Why am I letting her hold me like this? Why is it that lately almost all of my thoughts have centered on her? I can't get her out of my head. Anytime I'm around her my heart rate goes insane, I get shaky and nervous and it's almost like that's where my hate comes from. Is that what it is? She makes me feel so vulnerable yet safe at the same time. She confuses the hell out of my head and does things to my heart. My heart; it's never been like this before. It's like she brings life into me, like she just slips right in without any effort. She didn't have to break down my self-built walls; she just walked right through them like they weren't even there.

I feel her grip on me loosen, she's letting me go and I don't want her to. I'm scared I'll fall apart right here and now if she lets me go. But she doesn't fully let go, she just leans back a bit so we can see each other. I feel a part of me, perhaps my heart, break a little when I see her face. Her eyes are red and it's obvious she's been crying too and now I'm even more confused.

"Why the hell are you crying?" I try to add my slightly snarky bitterness into the question but it comes out broken and ragged, my throat is so sore from crying.

"I don't know; I'm sad yet happy. Guess I let my emotions get the best of me." She smiles that beautiful smile that's full of confidence and I can't help but smile back. It's a small smile but she notices it. "Feel a little better now?"

"Yeah, I think so. But don't you dare tell anyone about this Vega." There's no anger in my voice and I can't help but let out a small laugh. She chuckles a little which is odd for her, generally she either laughs or giggles. There's something about that chuckle that sparks something in me; the way her voice is low, almost sensual.

"Don't worry Jade, this stays between us. Now, mind if I ask a question?" She tilts her head a bit and she looks mischievous. Sexy, that's immediately what comes to mind. I can't help it, to see "sweet, perfect, innocent" Tori Vega with that kind of look; it lets something loose inside me.

"That was a question but I let you have another one." I smirk at her like I always do, a special expression I save just for her.

"Don't get smart with me West." I feel a shiver run up my spine at the way she breathes out my last name. She's still so close to me that I feel her breath ghost across my face, hot against my chilled skin. She feels me shake and grins in a way that makes my heart skip a beat. "You cold? Wait; don't answer that, that's not the question I wanted to ask you." Nice save there Vega. "I kinda hate to ask this but; why were you crying earlier?" I should have known this was coming. What the hell am I supposed to tell her? The truth I guess.

"I honestly don't know. It just kinda happened I guess…" I turn my face away from her and let my hair cover my face. I can't let this get emotional again; I can't let myself say something that will ruin this moment between us.

"But you do know Jade, don't you? There's something you're not telling me. What is it?" She's slow and gentle with her words; she knows she can't push too hard for answers. She knows me way too well.

"I'm not sure what it is, honestly. It's some kind of feeling but I can't put a name to it." I feel tired all of a sudden and I feel myself sway a bit. She stills me and concern covers her face. "Don't look at me like that; it's not a good look for you."

"You wanna lie down? I don't mind." I guess I'm starting to worry her, but the thought of where we are finally dawns on me. I pull out of her arms and stand, grabbing her hand while doing so, pulling her up with me.

"Not here. We should leave." I don't give her a chance to protest; I just drag her out of the RV and out into the driveway.

"Wait, Jade, are you sure you're okay to drive? You seem really tired."

"I was planning on you giving me a ride actually."

"What about your car though?" As she says this she looks around the area which has become slightly dark with the sun setting in the distance. "Uh, Jade? Where's your car?" She glances at me, utterly confused.

I just smile, holding back a laugh; "I didn't drive, I walked." She moves to stand in front of me and I realize I'm still holding her hand, and she's not letting go of mine.

"You walked all the way here?"

"I was pissed; it was safer for me to walk than it was for me to drive." I said this calmly like it was obvious.

"Fair enough. I'll give you a ride." She starts to walk towards her car but I stay where I am, she stops when she feels my hand pull against hers. "What's wrong?" She turns and looks back at me.

I turn my face away from her eyes, suddenly feeling shy. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" I feel my face heat up asking her this. Great, now Vega has got me blushing, what next?

"Sure." I look back at her, not believing she said yes. She notices the confusion on my face and smiles at me. "I told you I'm not gonna leave you alone didn't I?"

She turns and I follow her to her car, still holding her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to Vega's house was mostly quiet. We had the radio on but I don't think either of us were really listening to it, it was just background noise. I had started to relax when some idiot cut us off at a turn.

"Learn to drive you freakin' idiot!" I yelled out my window, hopefully loud enough for him to hear.

"Calm down Jade, it's fine. That's just how some people drive." She says it like it's no big deal, but some things just really piss me off; that guy could kill somebody! I lean back into my seat and cross my arms, my general 'I'm pissed, go away' stance.

"Yeah, well some people just shouldn't be allowed to drive." I don't know what's got me so hung up on this; I guess I'm just looking for a distraction. My head is just overloaded from today and now I'm with Vega going to her place to stay the night. I don't know why I even asked to stay with her. Oh who am I kidding, no point in lying to myself. I just don't want to be alone right now. God I'm so pathetic.

"Well…How's your hand feeling?" She asks me with a careful tone to her voice, obviously trying to get my mind away from idiot drivers.

"It doesn't hurt much, it's just kinda throbbing and some spots burn a little." I looked down at my hand, ragged cuts randomly placed across the skin. I swear, if any of these scar I'm gonna kill Beck. I say it's indirectly his fault, which it is.

"I'll take a look at it when we get to the house. And, if you'll let me, I can get it properly wrapped up. I doubt you want any of that to leave a scar." My head snaps up into her direction, it's like she's in my head. Well, I guess it could be obvious that I don't want any lasting marks to remind me of Beck. I'm so glad I won't have to deal with him this weekend. No, I shouldn't be letting myself get hung up over this, over him. I never really felt much for him anyway, he was just one of those things I had to put up with 'cause of my dad. Our dad's work together and that's how we met. Dad kept dropping not so subtle hints about how Beck seemed like a 'nice boy to be with.' Yeah, well dad, you were wrong on that one. I dated the jerk to try and please my father, which it actually helped a bit, he eased up on hating me so much. He's gonna be really pissed when he finds out about everything that happened today.

Thinking everything over so deeply, I hadn't noticed that we were already at Vega's. She shut the car off and just sat there, her face was blank like she was thinking. Maybe she regrets letting me come with her. I wouldn't blame her, who would want to deal with a mess like me? As if on its own, my non-busted up hand reached over to her. I lay my hand on top of hers and she jumps slightly, but she doesn't pull away. I don't know what I'm doing or why I'm doing it, it's like I'm on autopilot and it's scaring me. I've got to get out of this car; it's already getting way too hot in here. The sun has already set but the heat of a near summer night in LA is still pretty hot.

"Let's go in the house, it's already pretty warm in here and you're already sweating." And she was, just a little though but it was enough to see.

"Y-yeah…" She seems so far off, nervous. I'm the one that's had a jank day and I'm more worried about her than I am myself. I pull my hand away from hers and get out of the car. I only have to wait a few seconds for her to follow. I let her take the lead and follow her to the front door. She just grabs the handle and opens the door. Do these people EVER lock up their house?

"So, it's awfully quiet in here, and dark. Is no one home?" I could hardly see around me and it seemed like we were the only ones here.

"Yeah, my parents are at my aunt's house and Trina went…Somewhere. I forget; I wasn't paying much attention this morning to her rambling about it." As she went about with her explanation she turned on the lights in the living room and then walked into the kitchen. "Come here, we need to clean up your hand and get it wrapped." I was a little surprised; that wasn't a request, it was a command. Damn Vega, you've got a backbone; I like that. I felt myself grinning as I walked over to her.

"Is all of this really necessary? I think I'll be okay." Despite saying this I sat down at the table and waited for her as she brought over various medical supplies. "What the hell is all that stuff?"

"Just some…Stuff. I don't know. Just let me clean out the cuts and wrap it, okay?" She sounded annoyed, but it was like she was forcing herself to sound that way; I could see the worry in her eyes. Not saying a word I extended my hand to her and let her go to work. The cleaning stuff burned like hell but soon that feeling went away. It was like all of my body shut down when I felt my hand in hers. She's just so soft, and warm. Well, that's what girls are supposed to feel like, right? I feel like she's taking her time but that could just be my imagination. Something in the back of my mind prays that this won't end, that I won't have to let go of her again. These feelings seem to be coming out of nowhere and I'm really starting to scare myself. I'm shaking, almost violently, and she notices.

"Jade, you okay?" She quickly finishes wrapping up my hand and steps closer to me. I feel her put her hand on my shoulder and that's it…

-About an hour later-

"What happened?" I slowly sit up; I'm in a bed; who's bed? Looking around the room I start recognizing certain things. I'm in Vega's bed. So where the hell is she? As if on cue she walks into the room.

"Oh, Jade, you're awake. You passed out in the kitchen. How are you feeling?" She sits on the bed right next to me and I feel it again; that warm comfort in my heart. Just what is this?

"I-I don't know…" She looks at me, concerned. I can't keep being so vague about all of this. Maybe if I just tell her she can help me figure all of this out. I try, but I can't find the words; how can I even start?

"Jade? Just take your time, there's no rush. I can wait as long as you want me to." There's that tone in her voice again; a caring tone, an almost devoted tone. Out of the corner of my eye I see movement, she's laying her hand on my knee, gently, like she's trying to tell me that she'll make everything better. Maybe she can; it's worth a shot, it's not like I've got anything to lose.

"There's this feeling inside me, like in my heart, but it takes over my whole body when I'm…When I'm with you…I don't understand it, I can't figure out what it is, I've never felt this way before and it's scaring the hell out of me. I don't like not being able to read myself, it's like I don't even know who I am anymore." I can hear the fear and confusion in my own voice and I hate it, I hate showing my weaker side but it's like it's okay for me to be like this around her. I feel so safe with her.

Her grip on my knee tightens and I shiver a little, it's like she starts a fire inside me. She leans closer to me and lowly whispers;

"It's a feeling you get around me? How do I make you feel Jade?" I can hear the curiousness in her voice and she's starting to abandon that careful tone. She's as eager to understand this as I am.

"I feel safe, warm; my heart rate goes crazy and I get nervous. And that's just being near you; hearing your voice does things to me." I should shut up but I can't stop myself. "I know I say that I think you've got no talent but it's not true, you've got this beautiful voice that melts my heart. And when you're close to me like this, touching me," I put my hand on top of hers instinctively, "I feel like I'm on fire, like I can let down all of the walls around my heart and just let you in. I've never felt this and I don't know what it is and I hate it." Anger breaks through my voice near the end of my little ramble but it doesn't faze her at all.

"I think I know what feeling you're having Jade. It's the same way I feel around you." I look at her, my eyes wide. She feels this way around me? So this is like a mutual thing? I catch her eyes and I see this gleam in them; I've seen that look before. Every time she's helped me, her eyes have looked that way. The look she's giving me is…Loving. No, that's too much; it can't be, can it?

Her hand moves up and she's cupping my cheek; I can't help but lean into it. She's blushing again and I think I am too. She leans in even closer, her forehead rests against mine and she's smiling.

"I think what you're feeling is love Jade, and I feel it too." She says it so softly, slowly; I let it sink in. Love is too strong of a word; it's too risky. But I think she's right. Maybe that is what this is.

"How can we know for sure?" I hear a hesitance in my voice; I feel so different right now. That's part of what she does to me; she gets to see the real me, a side of myself that even I haven't seen in a while.

"There's something I want to try. Do you trust me?" She's looking in my eyes and I feel like she can see into my heart right now.

"Of course I trust you; just don't do something stupid." My old self slips through but she just lets it slide by. She's grinning in a way that makes me feel faint; this girl has way too much control over my body.

"Close your eyes." It's a command, but it's soft and I can't help but obey. Darkness covers my sight and I'm much more aware of other sensations; her hand on my cheek, her body leaning closer. I feel her breath on my lips and I know where this is going; I relax myself. I want this; I've wanted this for a while now I've just been too stubborn to except it.

Her lips are on mine and my whole body comes to life. My hands find their way to her waist and I'm kissing her back. We start off slow, gently kissing. Her hand slips behind my head and her fingers tangle themselves in my hair; holding me in place. Slowly she picks up the pace, she's kissing me harder and I want more. Just as I'm starting to get into it, she pulls away. We're both breathing a little harder than normal and she's blushing like crazy; I know I'm blushing but nowhere near as bad as she is.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Vega, you're bold." My earlier shyness has left me, I feel energized, on fire. I've got this thirst and I know only she can quench it. Still holding her waist, I lean back until I fall onto my back on the bed. She falls with me, lying softly on top of me.

"You seem better now." She laughs as she rests her head on my chest. Now this is nice; I'd be content with just spending the rest of my life like this.

"So, what exactly are we doing? I'm still a bit confused." It's the honest truth; and, as much as I hate killing the mood, I want to understand all of this.

"Well, we 'like' each other; we just kissed, which was fantastic by the way; and well, I'm not sure how to put this last part…" She trails off going into silence as she thinks her words over. She lifts herself up, her hands on the bed at my sides, holding her up. "How far are we going to take this?"

"How far do you want to take this?" My bravado is back but it's fueled by hormones instead of false hate. She smiles at me and lowers herself until our lips are just a breath apart.

"I want to take this as far as possible." And with that little declaration, she kisses me again. I get the feeling I'm in for a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_I'm so sorry this took so long! This chapter gave me so many problems! But here it is! I'm sure you'll all hate it!_

I'm lying flat on my back, she's straddling my lap. She's pushed my shirt up a bit; enough to expose my stomach. Her hands are pressed against my stomach, massaging me gently. It's a simple gesture but it's making me feel so hot. Her hands move up higher, slowly, she's taking her time and it's driving me insane. I groan in frustration as my back arches off of her bed; I want more than she's giving me, I don't want this to go slow paced, I want it fast and hard. That's just how I am; no patience at all, I'm eager for so much more almost to the point of wanting to beg for it. She drops her hands down to my hips and forces them down against the bed. She's pushing hard against me, roughly holding me down.

"Easy Jade, there's no need to rush." She sounds so calm but her eyes give away how she's really feeling. Her eyes are dark, glazed over; she's just as eager as I am. She slides her hands back up my sides and I keep myself still. "Promise you'll be good?" She's got this teasing tone to her voice and she gives me that mischievous smile.

"Me, be good? I don't know if I can do that." I'm grinning at her as I run my hands up her back. Her back arches at my touch and her head roles back. Perfect, just the position I want her in. I force myself into a sitting position and take advantage of her exposed neck. My lips go right to her pulse point and she moans; it's a soft sound and I want to hear more. I start by kissing her neck, gently at first but soon I'm pressing harder and harder. Her arms wrap tightly around me when I start roughly sucking on her neck. She lets out a low moan and arches against me, pressing her chest against mine. I move my lips lower, to her collar bone, and I start biting.

"Jade, not so hard." Her voice is hushed and a little broken up. I graze my teeth against her neck and she shudders. I go back up a bit further, bringing my lips to her ear.

"You like it though, right?" I let my voice sound a bit pouty and she shudders yet again. I think it's safe to say that Vega is not as innocent as people think her to be. Well, that's fine by me, I like seeing this naughty side of her. Lost in my own not-so-innocent thoughts, I hardly notice her hands slip from behind me to my shoulders. She pushes against me and I fall onto my back yet again. I look up at her; I can't believe she's being this rough with me; I'm _loving_ this.

"Jade, you're not being good. I'm gonna have to do something about this."

"Oh, you gonna teach me a lesson Vega?"

She leans down over me again; her lips are so close to mine and I just can't help myself. I lean up just a bit and take her lips; it takes a few moments but soon she's kissing me back. Like before, we start off slow and gentle, but soon give into the desire that's been building up between us. I feel her tongue against my lips and I gladly let her in. She's a damn good kisser and I can't help but wonder just where she learned all of this from; maybe it's just another of her natural born talents. I'm not complaining, this feels way too good. She pulls her lips from mine and goes straight to my neck. She's working those perfect lips on the soft spots on my throat and I feel like I'm just melting beneath her. I let a few soft moans slip and she smiles against my skin. The kisses on my neck stop but are quickly replaced by her tongue running slowly up my neck. My back arches on its own and my head presses harder into the pillow; I let out a low moan that ends with a soft whimper. She stops with her lips at my ear and whispers; her voice low;

"I think it'd be easy enough to tame you." The way she says it makes me moan. I can't help it; naughty, forceful Tori is just way too hot. She kisses me again, softly; and when she pulls back her eyes look different, softer. "Are you sure about all of this?" She sounds scared yet hopeful.

"Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?" I hear worry in my voice, stronger than I mean for it to be. She can't seriously think I'd fall back on what I've said tonight.

"Jade, a lot has happened to you today; a lot has changed in such a short amount of time. I just don't want you jumping into this without thinking. I want you to be sure about this; I don't want either of us getting hurt from this." Whoa, I don't even know what to say. She has a point though, I haven't even really thought about this. But I don't need to; I know how I feel about her. Sure, all of this is beyond messed up and it all seems to have come out of nowhere and I don't know where this will go. What I do know is that I want to be with her; I sound like some hopeless romantic; it's just another side of me that she brings out. My left hand, the one that isn't wrapped, cups her cheek and she tilts her head against it. God, she's so soft.

"I don't need to sit and think things over. I don't know where we'll go from here, I don't know how things will go and right now I could care less. I live in the here and now; and right now I just want to be with you." I see tears in her eyes but she's smiling.

"I never knew you had such a way with words." She's leaning down again and I let my hand slip behind her head.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I pull her closer to me and give her a quick, gentle kiss.

"Well, we've got plenty of time for me to learn more. You know I'll love everything about you no matter what." Now I feel like I'm gonna cry. No one has ever really loved me before, no one has ever really given me the time or the chance to show who I really am. She's so willing but I'm scared; what if I end up hurting her? Not on purpose of course, but there's still that chance. She doesn't know my past; she doesn't know just where I've been or just where I may end up taking her. But I can tell by looking in her eyes, she's gonna stick with me no matter what I do, no matter where I take her.

I kiss her again, softly; she's right, we shouldn't rush this, we've got time.

Our kisses are getting more heated and I feel her hands under my shirt once again. She slips a hand underneath me and pushes me up, lifting my back off of the bed. Next thing I know she's throwing my shirt across the room. She leans back, her eyes slowly trailing over me. I feel a moan almost slip just from the look in her eyes. She bites her lip and groans softly; her hands run up my sides and I can't help but arch into her hands.

"Like what you see?" There's a teasing tone to my voice but I can't help it. It's fun to tease her and I haven't even gotten to physically tease her yet. I bet that'll be fun.

"Of course I do; who wouldn't?" Her hands move higher until she's gently cupping my breasts; my breath hitches and it's like my lungs have forgotten how to function. She starts off slow; it's obvious she's never done this before but, like with everything else, she does it perfectly. I want to touch her back, I want her to feel the same pleasure I'm feeling but I can't; well, not easily anyway. For once, I wish I was left handed.

"This isn't fair, not for you anyway." I bite back a moan as she pushes a little harder than I expected her to. Her hands slip behind me yet again and she quickly undoes the clasp on my bra; which just so happens to be black lace. With my help she quickly removes it; good, that thing was too damn tight.

"Don't worry about it; I can wait until your hand is better."

"I'll make it worth the wait, promise." There's this odd kindness to my voice; she brings out the weirdest changes in me. Her lips are on my neck again but this time she isn't just kissing; she's biting. She's gentle and slow; unsure of her own actions. She nibbles at that soft spot just under my ear and I nearly lose myself. I'm trembling and moaning almost constantly; I'm trying to stay quiet but I just can't stop myself.

"You're awfully sensitive here." She licks my neck for emphasis causing yet another heavy moan to pass over my lips.

"Apparently…" It's all I can manage to say; speaking is just too difficult for me at this point. Finally she's leaving my neck alone; I'm gonna have so many little bruises, not that I mind of course. She leaves a trail of kisses down my neck and across my collar bone; I role my head to one side then back the other way; I just can't get comfortable now.

My mind feels hazy, like I can't focus. My thoughts start running over everything that's happened today; this day has been so amazing yet difficult. I shouldn't be thinking about all of this right now; I should be focusing on Tori. I feel her lips on my skin between my breast and that's when I snap back to my senses.

"Wait…" It slips before I can stop it. She pulls back and looks at me; worry covering her face. "I just…I can't…" I feel tears sliding down my face; I turn my face away from her and cover my chest with my hands. I suddenly feel so vulnerable; I know I can trust her but still, I'm scared out of my mind right now. "I'm sorry…" I feel so awful now; I told her I was ready for this and yet here I am, stopping her.

She rolls off of me and lies next to me, snuggling against my left side. She slips an arm over my stomach and pulls me closer to her. Are we cuddling? I think I can handle this though; it's enough contact to comfort me without making me feel too vulnerable.

"It's okay; if you're not ready, I can wait. I've got plenty of patience." I turn onto my side a little just so I can look at her. She's giving me this gentle smile and it shows that she's being completely honest. "We'll just take our time; like I said before, there's no need to rush." And she was right, again. Still, the moment was too much. I leaned toward her and quickly kissed her; pulling away almost as soon as I made contact.

"Thanks." It comes out as a soft whisper, ragged, and I realize how tired I am. I press myself closer to her and she wraps her arms around me. She pulls an arm away and I'm worried for only a moment; her arm comes back, pulling a blanket with it.

"Let's try and get some sleep; it's been a pretty long day." I hear the exhaustion in her voice; guess the day's events have caught up to her as well. I simply nod and try to push myself as close to her as possible. Right now it's just us; there's nothing else in the world. All of our problems are gone and we won't have to face anything major until Monday. I'm gonna try my hardest to make this weekend last as long as possible. But right now, I'm gonna let myself sleep, curled up in the embrace of the girl that's taken over my heart.

**Second Author's Note: **_This was going to go further than this but I felt like it was too soon for anything heavy. I wanted this chapter to really emphasize their trust in each other as well as the growing love between them. I also really wanted to show just how insecure Jade really is about having an intimate relationship (which was briefly expressed in the first chapter)_

_Now, as some of you may know, this story was going to go further, but I have decided to end it here. To me, this ending is perfect. Besides, my writer's block won't let me do anything more with it. But I like this ending, heck, I even like this story. It's the perfect mix: a little angst, a little fluff and just a hint of smut. The perfect things for a Jori story._

_So, thank you for reading._


End file.
